1.Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an apparatus for removing bulk residue from pipelines and a method of efficiently removing such residue. The apparatus includes a cable passing through the length of a pipeline and connected to a device at each end to enable the cable to be moved in opposite linear directions together with a unique pipe cleaning device consisting of a central tubular structure provided with a plurality of radially extending pivotal plates in staggered sets with the plates being freely swingable in one direction and prevented from free swinging in the other direction so that the periphery of the plates can be located adjacent the internal periphery of the pipeline for removing residue therefrom in one direction of movement and passing freely through the pipeline in the other direction of movement. The method involves the insertion of the cable through the pipeline, entry of the cleaning device and reciprocation of the cleaning device in short increments determined by the quantity of residue in the pipeline so that the residue can be incremently removed through an exit point in order to avoid sticking of the pipe cleaning device in the pipeline and to reduce the power requirements and size requirements of the apparatus. The length of the increment of pipe being cleaned and the force required for material removal are measured and monitored which enables maximum removal efficiency and insures that the removal equipment is not overstressed and that the pipeiine is not damaged.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A problem has long existed of cleaning pipe systems which have been partially clogged by buildup of material on the interior surface of the pipes thereby decreasing the capacity of the pipes and requiring additional energy to pump materials through the pipe. Various procedures, techniques and apparatuses have been developed in an effort to alleviate this problem including removal of the old pipe and replacement with new pipe, flushing the piping system with high pressure fluids or fluids with cleaning additives and by mechanically removing the residue by using various cleaning devices. Prior art relating to the developments in this field will be included in a separate subsequently filed Information Disclosure Statement.